


we couldn't get closer than this

by hannuk



Series: kitty!mark [2]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannuk/pseuds/hannuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unbeta'd kitty!porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	we couldn't get closer than this

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what my life is anymore

To be honest, Eduardo thinks about fucking Mark. A lot. He thinks about the sounds he would make, like the ones he makes when they’re making out on the couch, Mark grinding on Eduardo’s lap. His sighs with Eduardo’s tongue in his mouth and his soft mewing when Eduardo pulls back to look at his strange feline pupils, dilated so that the deep black almost crowds out the grey blue of his irises. He thinks about Mark purring into his neck when they make out, and wonders if he’d make the same noise when he fucks into him.  
  
He can tell that Mark wants it too, from the way that he deepens all their kisses, sucking and biting at Eduardo’s lips with intent. The way that he’s hard in his pants when they make out on the couch, and he grinds down on Eduardo, and the look on his face says he wants more more more.  
  
Eduardo really wants to take it slow, because he’s in love with Mark, and that’s what you do when you’re in love. But apparently Mark doesn’t see it that way, and Eduardo’s resolve crumbles when one night they’re making out against the door of Eduardo’s dorm and suddenly Mark’s on his knees against the door, looking up at Eduardo through his dark eyelashes. He looks embarrassed, and Eduardo knows that although Mark is very confident in most aspects of his life, in intimacy his guards are down, and Eduardo loves it. Loves how stuttery and shy Mark gets, how his blush reaches all down his neck.  
  
Mark’s shyness currently manifests itself in Mark rubbing his head against Eduardo’s thigh, apparently unsure of himself, trying to hide his face in the scritchy fabric of Eduardo’s dress pants. His ears are twitching nervously, and it makes Eduardo want to gather Mark up in his arms and kiss him until they both fall asleep.  
  
Eduardo reaches down and tugs at one of Mark’s curls, partially to get his attention, but mostly because he relishes Mark’s reaction, especially the way he is immediately paying attention to only Eduardo, rapt. Mark’s eyes are dark and his lips are red like he’s been chewing on them.  
  
“Baby,” Eduardo says, and Mark would usually feign annoyance at the term of endearment, but now he just pushes up into Eduardo’s hand that’s still in his hair, making a soft noise in the back of his throat.  
  
“You wanna suck me?” he asks gently, and he doesn’t really know where that came from but the way Mark reacts makes him glad he said it. Mark whines against Eduardo’s pant leg and nods, reaching up to undo his pants. Mark fumbles the button and Eduardo stills Mark’s hands with his, undoing it himself and zipping the fly, revealing the hard outline in his black briefs. Mark immediately begins mouthing at the fabric, his rough tongue scratching against the fabric. Eduardo moans at the feeling, tightening his fingers in Marks hair.  
  
Eduardo is fully hard by the time Mark reaches up and tugs on his briefs, scratching his stomach with his sharp nails. He starts off with tiny kitten licks, and there’s something so arousing about Mark’s feline behaviours during sex that it sends a jolt to the pit of Eduardo’s stomach, and he really doesn’t think he’ll last long  
  
Eduardo reaches down and slips a finger into Mark’s mouth, and Mark takes it willingly, curling his tongue around Eduardo’s knuckle.  
  
“Mark,” says Eduardo, slipping a second finger past Mark’s soft lips, “I thought you said you wanted to suck me?”  
  
Mark’s face reddens at this, but he obediently opens his mouth and takes in Eduardo’s cock. He immediately takes in as much as he can, and starts sucking messily, and Eduardo almost comes immediately at Mark’s enthusiasm and the feeling of Mark’s rough tongue against his slit as he bobs up and down. His grey tail is swaying slowly and he’s looking up at Eduardo through his dark eyelashes, and his wet nose is eventually pressing against Eduardo’s stomach.  
  
Eduardo eventually comes (embarrassingly fast) with Mark’s mouth on the tip of his cock, getting come on his lips and a little on his nose. Eduardo sits down on the floor in front of the door where Mark has slumped against it and laughs quietly at the drop of come on Mark’s nose and licks it off, and continues to kiss Mark’s face, his cheeks, his chin, his forehead.  
  
Eduardo feels the wet spot on Mark’s pants before he sees it, and he moves his mouth to nip at Mark’s earlobe, and murmur in his ear.  
  
“Did you get off from blowing me?” he feels Mark’s blush and him nodding into his shoulder, and Eduardo thinks that if he didn’t just come he would be really hard just from that. “Baby, that’s so hot, Mark, you’re so so perfect.”  
  
Mark slumps against Eduardo’s chest and Eduardo can feel his purring in his chest, and he reaches up to scratch Mark’s ears,  
  
“Do you wanna go to bed?” asks Eduardo, and Mark nods again. They stand up, Mark on shaky legs, and Eduardo leads him to his bed. Eduardo helps Mark out of his hoodie and pants and lies down beside him, letting Mark curl up beside him.  
  
Eduardo falls asleep to the feeling of Mark purring up against him.


End file.
